Numb
by Agatha2460
Summary: JJ needs to feel something & Emily takes little persuading to help. Emily/JJ femslash.


I want to thank Heidi Maggs for her beta on this. I really wanted some rockin' smut at the end of this but unfortunately the attempts I wrote were pants, so hopefully I've done what I have justice & you guys can let your imagination run wild! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated as I only dabble in fanfiction. Enjoy.

* * *

Shivers rippled through JJ's body as she followed her feet through the streets. She chided herself for the umpteenth time for storming out without her keys; who the hell storms out of their own flat without keys?! Wiping her reddened eyes of any remaining tears that had escaped she turned into a building, purposefully striding towards the familiar apartment within.

Emily lost her words momentarily as she opened the door, caught off guard by her visitor "JJ?"

She didn't wait for a reply and quickly ushered the young blonde inside out of the cool wind sweeping down the corridor of her apartment building. They stood for a moment in silence, neither knowing how to break the ice.

Finally JJ mustered the courage to speak, hoping that her voice wouldn't falter, "I... Will and I, we... We broke up."

She kept her eyes to the floor, fiddling nervously with her fingers. Jennifer Jareau may be the super composed, straight talking liaison of the FBI but when it came to life away from work she usually danced around her troubles and brushed them off with a smile. Emily was caught off guard by her bluntness but hesitated for only a second before bringing her arms around JJ and pulling her in for a warm hug.

"I'm so sorry JJ. Is there anything I can do?" Emily said, drawing back slightly from their embrace and letting her hands slid down the younger woman's arms allowing them settle with a soft grasp on her wrists.

JJ shook her head lightly. She didn't want to say anything; she wanted to feel. Her body was numb, void of feeling and emotion. She had her mind set and took one of Emily's hands in both of her own before slowing bringing it to eye level and placing a light kiss to the back of it.

Emily stepped back a little, but didn't pull her hand away. Confusion laced her eyes as her voice involuntarily dropped an octave, "...JJ?"

"Just... Just one night, Emily...I need to feel... I need to feel _something_," the blonde all but whispered as she lifted her head and their eyes connected for the first time that night. When Emily didn't look away JJ slowly leaned over and placed a chaste kiss to her lips before nervously pulling back to gauge the brunettes reaction.

Emily felt like the world had just imploded, sucking the barriers she fought so hard to maintain away. She instantly took a step back and retrieved possession of her hand in an effort to compose herself.

"JJ... What, was..." Emily frantically fumbled for some words as her mind raced to try and string a sentence together, "Look, your upset-"

JJ cut her off abruptly and took a small step forwards so their personal space was one, "No. I know exactly what I'm doing."

Emily measured her words carefully before she spoke, "JJ, I can't do this. _We_ can't do this" she said, gesturing between the two of them. It's not that she didn't want to, her body was screaming at her to take that last step forward and close the space between them. But this was one line her brain was vainly telling her not to cross.

The blonde dropped her eyes to the floor dejectedly for a brief moment, her sudden bout of confidence knocked somewhat, "am I not your type?"

"Type!?" Emily repeated, surprised at the words.

"Yes, type," JJ echoed. She could see the internal battle within Emily's mind, tormented by how she could respond without letting her barriers completely escape her. The young blonde took this opportunity to bring a cautious hand to her cheek and lightly rub the supple skin beneath it, "I know Emily...I've known since a few months after you started at the BAU."

Emily could feel herself panicking internally but maintained her superficial composure. It's not that she didn't want any of her friends to know that she was gay; she just wanted them to know on her terms in her own time. She certainly hadn't thought it would ever come out like this.

"Look JJ..." Emily tried again, attempting to ignore the hand upon her cheek, "...It's not that I'm not flattered, but your upset," she continued, trying to stop herself leaning into her friends touch to no avail "...and we work together."

JJ took a small step forward almost bumping their hips together and bought her lips to Emily's ear she whispered "Are you trying to convince me, or you?" Not waiting for a response she placed a lingering kiss upon the brunettes pulse point.

"Jennifer," Emily pleaded as her voice grew husky.

The liaison planted several firmer kisses up her jaw line finally pausing so their lips were only a fraction apart. She could see the dark lust in Emily's eyes which no doubt mirrored in her own. JJ's gaze flicked from Emily's eyes to her lips and back again, her whisper tickling the brunette's lips as she spoke, "Just tell me to stop, Em. Tell me you don't want this right now."

Emily's brain willed her to say something but no words would come. JJ let a small smile escape her and gingerly lent in connecting their lips in sweet kiss as she let her hands lightly run down the profiler's ribs to her hips. It only took a split second for Emily to respond, wrapping a strong arm around JJ's waist; she flipped their positions so the blonde was now with her back to the wall. The brunette traced her tongue along JJ's lips seeking access which was readily granted before letting her fingers splay out across the tender skin beneath her shirt.

JJ instinctively shifted her hips forward causing Emily to emit a soft moan before letting her hand drop to the blonde's thigh. She traced light circles up the inner seam of her jean pants, revelling in the whimpers it produced before pushing her knee firmly between the other woman's legs. It seemed to have the desired effect as JJ's knees buckled causing her to elicit a stifled moan into their kiss as Emily's knee shifted upon her.

It was clear that JJ's legs weren't going to hold out much longer so Emily reluctantly moved her knee from the younger woman's warmth. Discontent with this move the liaison broke their kiss ready to protest but the brunette simply wrapped her arms about her waist, dropping feathery kisses down her neck, as she started to walk her backwards.

Voice husky with lust Emily spoke between kisses, "If you want this to get past second base, we're gonna need to take this to the bedroom."


End file.
